


thin skin

by MirrorImage003



Series: Zutara Month 2018 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: BAMF Katara, Bodyguard AU, F/M, Modern AU, Princess AU, so cliche it just might make you roll your eyes but oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorImage003/pseuds/MirrorImage003
Summary: Two countries on the brink of war, and all that stands between them is a seemingly vapid Princess, and the bodyguard assigned to protect her.





	1. rich mice

**Author's Note:**

> From Day 6: Royal Affairs of Zutara Month 2018
> 
> This is supremely unoriginal but I had fun writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it.

The headset lodged in his left ear crackled to life.

“Look alive, the client is here.”

“10-4.” 

Zuko straightened up, eyeing the small private jet as it rolled from the runway into the bridge. He gave his surroundings another sweep and nodded to Jet, Haru, and Suki as they returned from their own security rounds. 

The four, smartly dressed agents formed a diamond facing the jet’s door, Zuko at the front. A few minutes later, it folded open with a set of stairs meeting the asphalt below.

Zuko clasped his left wrist with his right hand and lifted his chin. 

A woman appeared in the opening. She immediately looked to their security detail, a polite smile gracing her young face. As she descended the staircase, balance impeccable despite her black kitten heels, Zuko allowed his expression to loosen into something a little more welcoming.

“Good afternoon, Princess Katara. Welcome to the nation of Raava. We will be your executive protection agents for the duration of your visit.” He stepped cleanly to the side. “Please allow us to escort you to the car.”

“Thank you.” 

Her white, knee length skirt swished as she moved through the space he had created and into the center of their formation. She was easily six inches shorter than himself, Jet, and Haru, and around two inches shorter than Suki, even with her heels.

They transported her from the airport to her upper-class hotel with no complications, all the while in near-silence. He was grateful for her lack of small-talk, which tended to be an annoying habit in their clients who were newer to security details. The less distractions, the better.

Three days passed in quick succession with little to no change. Her routine was simple. Every morning at 8 A.M. sharp Zuko and Jet would knock on the door to her room and wait patiently until she appeared in a clean, expensive looking dress that varied only slightly from the previous day’s. They then would escort her from the twenty-third floor of the hotel to the lobby, and into a sleek black SUV where her private secretary—a punctual woman in her early thirties named Joo Dee—awaited along with Haru and Suki. The entourage then proceeded from location to location, usually involving the Princess participating in activities such as shopping, fine dining, and visiting art galleries with a variety of other high-class women. They would return her to her suite no later than 9 P.M., and then begin again the next day.

Frankly, Zuko didn’t understand why she was here at all. 

The country of Raava and Vaatu were on the verge of an all-out war, and instead of sending a useful diplomat, or even the Prince himself to negotiate for peace, Zuko’s country was forced to host some political figurehead who wasted her days on frivolity and socializing. 

So, on the morning of the fourth day, Zuko and Jet once again rapped on her suite door and settled in to wait the usual five minutes it took before she answered. 

“What do you think it’ll be today, eh, Zuko?” Jet shot him a wry grin. “Afternoon tea with her bestest friend from her former sorority, or going on a quest to find the perfect jacket to match her new pedicure?”

Despite the dark shades concealing his eyes from the outside world, Zuko refrained from rolling his eyes the way he wanted to.

“It’s not our job to evaluate her actions,” he said, despite his silent agreement with his co-worker.

Jet snorted derisively. “You mean her _inaction_?”

“Just shut up and pay attention. We’re paid to keep her safe, not gossip about her. Who cares if she’s just another rich mouse for us to babysit.”

The final word hadn’t even left his mouth when the door swung open. The two men immediately froze, a lead weight dropping into the pit of Zuko’s stomach. 

Her features were carefully blank, even as an uncomfortable pause filled the space between them. She nodded in turn to each of them, as she had done every morning, before closing the door behind her and making her way to the elevators at the end of the hall, not bothering to wait for them to lead. 

Zuko exchanged a quick glance with Jet, twin grimaces twisting their lips, before they hurriedly moved to flank the Princess.

Throughout the day, she hardly spoke to any of the guards except for the occasional ‘please’ and ‘thank you,’ which would not have been unusual had it not been for her crisp manner that opposed her normally warm tone. If Suki, Haru, or Joo Dee noticed anything different, they didn’t comment. 

After the usual schedule of dining and conversing with more of Raava’s high society women, the entourage returned to the hotel. 

Suki and Haru parted at the elevators to escort Joo Dee to her own suite, while Zuko and Jet once again led the Princess to her room. The journey was carried out in silence, though it was notably less tense than before as the day’s activities had distanced them from the cringe-worthy experience. 

When they reached the Princess’ door and she had opened it with her key-card, Jet moved to take his place as first-watch like he had been doing the previous nights, but Zuko shook his head at the other man and stood by the door. The brunette raised a curious brow but wordlessly shrugged and headed to the elevators.

Before the Princess could retreat into her rooms, Zuko cleared his throat. 

“Excuse me, Princess. May I have one moment to speak with you?”

She turned to him with a muted look of surprise, flicking her gaze from the toes of his polished shoes up to his obscured eyes. Zuko reached up and removed his glasses, tucking them into his front jacket pocket. 

“How may I help you?” 

He bent at the waist and bowed respectfully to her. “I wanted to apologize for my off-hand remark this morning. It was incredibly unprofessional of me, and I am prepared to step down from this detail if you wish it. Another protection agent may accompany you if you no longer feel secure or comfortable.”

Zuko straightened from his bow, focusing on the regulation of his breaths to distract himself from the twisting sensation he felt in his stomach. 

Her expression was serene, almost amused, but her eyes assessed him with a sharpness he couldn’t dismiss. “You dislike me. You think I’m the ignorant wife to a powerful diplomat with no true understanding of the world.”

Zuko refused to look embarrassed in front of her, but he felt the back of his neck flush hot. “As I said, my comment was unprofessional. I apologize, again.”

His deliberate avoidance of her statement felt like a glaring red flag, but while his integrity required him to apologize, it did not require him to respect her beyond her status as his client. She seemed to understand this, her amusement shifting into something a little more mocking.

“Don’t worry, you’re forgiven. I won’t need a different guard to babysit me.” The tilt of her lips turned sardonic, teeth flashing too white, “I didn’t get where I am today by having thin skin.”

The door closed with a soft click, and Zuko clenched his fists, popping the knuckles of his ring fingers.

He turned his back to her door, unfolding his shades and sliding them into place over his eyes.

He kept watch.


	2. intimidation tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two countries on the brink of war, and all that stands between them is a seemingly vapid Princess, and the bodyguard assigned to protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Day 10: Heat of the Moment of Zutara Month 2018

It was on the seventh day, a week after beginning this assignment, that Zuko finally understood why Princess Katara was here—why she was, indeed, a Princess.

The day had begun as every other before it, but instead of another pastel, knee-length dress, the Princess had emerged from her suite garbed in an impeccably sharp Tui Navy uniform. 

Her all black regalia contained gold accents along the shoulders, collar, and cuffs, and her badges were pinned in a precise line just below her left collarbone. With her thick hair pulled into a neat braid at the nape of her neck, and her golden double row buttons trailing down her torso, she was all clean lines and lean intimidation.

She tucked her cap under her arm and gave them her cursory nod of greeting, except this time, Zuko had to stifle the need to salute in return. 

Recovering from his shock, Zuko moved to her right, Jet to her left, and they walked with her down the hallway. The scarred man could feel Jet glancing at him over the Princess’ head in an attempt to get his attention, but Zuko ignored him. As they exited the hotel and made their way to the SUV already waiting on the curb, he saw both Suki and Haru’s eyes widen in surprise. 

The chauffeur was just pulling onto the freeway when Suki’s voice interrupted the silence from her seat in the back beside Joo Dee.

“Excuse me, Princess Katara, but may I ask a question?”

The Princess met her gaze through the rearview mirror and smiled. “Of course.”

“It’s just that I’m very curious. If you’re the Princess of Vaatu, why do you wear a Tui Naval uniform?”

She folded her dark-skinned hands neatly over her lap. “I am from Tui by birth. My father is the chief of Tui, which is the equivalent of a King here. I joined the Tui Navy after I became of age, served three years, became a Lieutenant, and then was asked to be honorably discharged in order to fulfill my political duties.”

Jet frowned from the Princess’s left. “Political duties?”

Her smile did not waver. “I married Prince Aang and united our countries.”

It was silent for a moment, and Zuko felt increasingly that he had grossly misjudged the woman he was charged with protecting.

The Princess turned over her shoulder to smile coyly at Suki, who looked as if she had walked into a trap and only just realized that she was in danger. “But I really only wear the uniform when I need to scare people.” 

The car jostled a bit, and Zuko realized that they were arriving at Caldera Palace. Other sleek cars formed a line to the grand front steps, and various other people of high influence were being guided from their cars into the royal palace. 

Zuko was aware that a political summit of some sort was to occur during the Princess’ stay, but where he had previously assumed her role would be to show face and sit quietly, he now realized his expectations might be brutally overruled.

As their car rolled to a stop before the entrance, reporters began to rush to the front of the small crowd, straining against the velvet rope that barricaded them from interacting with the royalty. Other people also began to turn to catch the first glimpse of the foreign Princess, including individuals that Zuko recognized as high court officials and military commanders.

When their door was opened by an attendant, Zuko became immensely grateful for his shades, not only because they hid his overwhelmed state, but also because they blocked out many of the camera flashes that immediately assaulted them.

Their security detail quickly formed a tight box around the Princess and Joo Dee, and they determinedly marched the pair up the stone steps and into the shelter of the Palace.

In quick succession, a butler had led them to a pair of huge, ornate double doors, then another had informed them that only one guard was allowed to continue into the conference hall, and a final butler had led Zuko, Joo Dee, and the Princess to their seats at a large round table.

Facing the entrance in his own seat at the table, was Emperor Long Feng. His cutting gaze locked onto the Princess as soon as she had entered the room. He smoothly stood from his seat, a smile that bordered on patronizing lifting the edges of his mouth.

“Welcome to Raava, Princess Katara. I hope that your travels have been favorable.”

The Princess bowed in greeting, her own secretive smile still in place. “Emperor Long Feng, thank you for your hospitality. I am grateful that you and your council have agreed to this meeting.”

The twenty-three members at the table then proceeded to take their seats, and Zuko took his place along one of the walls along with the other security agents. He let his observant eyes discreetly scan the room, taking note of every exit and every window.

The summit proceeded into political negotiations, and as the minutes ticked by, Zuko eventually noticed that the Princess was the only woman sitting at the table. In fact, besides a few of the other secretaries sitting in the back, she was one of the only women in the room. 

When he finally tuned back into the conversation, the members at the table seemed to have moved past simple pleasantries, and the tension was palpable. Zuko watched as the Princess folded her hands on the table before her when she addressed the table.

“I understand that you and your citizens are enraged by the murder of Huan Yi and his family, and rightfully so. However, the country of Vaatu has confirmed multiple times that the military men that murdered them were fanatic rogues who were dishonorably discharged and banished from the country. Therefore, while we offer our deepest condolences for the injustice done to you, the country of Vaatu cannot be held responsible for the actions of excommunicated vagabonds.”  
Several councilmembers exchanged troubled glances with one another, and a murmuring broke out across the table. The Princess, however, did not break her gaze with the Emperor.

Emperor Long Feng narrowed his eyes, holding out one hand to silence his council. “Are you suggesting that this injustice, as you have labelled it yourself, is to go unpunished? I cannot accept such blatant disrespect. What am I to tell my people? That I am a ruler who can watch his citizens be attacked in their own country without lifting a finger to demand justice? Tell me, Princess Katara, what would you do in my position?”

Every eye turned to the Princess, who stood out sharply among the council in every way that counted. She drew her chin up, eyes sparkling.

“With all due respect, Emperor, I never said that this would go unpunished, only that Vaatu would not be the subject of such punishment. And, if I were in your position, I would also be demanding justice for my people. I only wish to clarify to whom that justice should be dealt to.”

Zuko watched as the Princess stood from her seat, watched as she turned to meet every councilmember’s eyes.

“This is not a matter of opposition between the countries of Raava and Vaatu. This is a matter of opposition between a few evil men, and an innocent family. In that respect, the country of Vaatu has allied herself with Raava to seek justice.” She paused, her eyes returning to the grim figure of the Emperor. “We sent our most capable task force to hunt down the terrorists, and we now have them in custody to await their sentences. As Vaatu was not the victim of their unbridled hate, we leave their fates to you and your people, Emperor Raava.”

The Emperor’s jaw twitched, his brows furrowing in thought. The council burst into more whispered conversations, the energy in the room spiking with this development.

Finally, a stout councilman stood from his seat, his voice booming over the din of the table. “If I may, Emperor Long Feng…” The Emperor nodded to the man, who stood taller. “I believe that this is an acceptable compromise. The murder of Huan Yi and his family can never be undone, but neither can a war. How can violence possibly be repaired by more violence?”

Many voices murmured their agreement, and Zuko noticed the steady confidence in the Princess’ expression. 

Another man rose from his seat, but this time, it was the man directly to the right of the Emperor, a position belying his high status. The man nodded to the Princess, who responded with a smile that implied familiarity. Zuko’s eyes narrowed in confusion at that discovery.

“Princess Katara, I will first say that I am glad to be reacquainted with you, although I regret the circumstances of our reunion.” His congenial expression shifted into a more serious one. “I, too, believe that this is an agreement that has the best interests of both Raava and Vaatu in mind. There is no guarantee that Raava will survive a war with Vaatu, let alone that we will successfully avenge the deaths of the Yi family in the process. However, with this alternative, we not only decide the justice ourselves, but we also maintain the peace with our sister country. Senseless violence will not cancel out senseless violence.”

The Princess bowed low to the man, her movements precise and reverent. When she straightened, her smile was warm and honest. “Thank you, Councilmember Zhi. While justice is our first and foremost concern, peace must also be present to create balance. And please, give my regards to your wife.”

Zhi nodded again with a pleased look.

It was then that Zuko finally put together the pieces. All the fine dining and expensive shopping trips—they weren’t merely trivial social visits—they were meetings with the wives of all the high-council members under the guise of casual gatherings.

He barely maintained his neutral expression when he came to the sudden realization that throughout her entire stay, the Princess had been covertly negotiating with the very women who held the most influence over every man sitting at that table, right under all of their noses.

In his astonishment, Zuko couldn’t help but stare at the Princess. 

He watched as she leaned forward to pick up the water-bottle placed beside her name-tag on the table. 

And then, he watched as a bullet lodged itself in the wall behind the space where her head had been merely seconds before.

The sound of the impact had every person in the room freezing in their spots, and it took only half a second longer than it should have for Zuko to yell “Get down!” and bodily tackle the Princess to the floor.

They collided harshly with the cool marble floor, and Zuko immediately covered her body with his as the room above them devolved into panic. 

He was in the process of assessing the quickest escape route when an arm wrapped around his neck, yanked him down, and then rolled them both to the side. Right as a second bullet cracked the marble where they had been laying.

Zuko looked up at the face hovering over him and saw the Princess’ wide blue eyes and shocked face. He was fairly certain she was seeing a similar reaction from him.

“When I say go, we make a break for the back door, got it?”

She nodded, and he wasted no time in unholstering his gun from his hip and rolling them back over so he was once again shielding her. With a quick check of their surroundings, he saw an opening among the chaotic movement of councilmembers taking cover and royal guards surging in to find the shooter. 

“Go!” 

Zuko grabbed her small wrist and yanked her to her feet, and she instantly was sprinting towards the thick, decorative door across from them. He was right on her heels, the handle of his gun biting into his palm.

Once they were on the other side, Zuko slammed the door shut and shoved a finger to his earpiece. 

“Jet, bring the car around, now!” 

Suki’s voice answered him instead. “10-4, I’m already pulling up!”

Zuko reached for her hand again and pulled her towards the exit behind him. He cracked the back door open just enough to see outside, and the second he confirmed that the SUV outside was theirs, and that the driver was indeed Suki, he bolted for it.

Suki was peeling out of the palace gardens before the car door could fully close.

In the back seat, Zuko directed his attention to the Princess, his keen eyes looking her over for any injuries. The hair around her face had fallen out of its braid, strands tickling her jaw and shoulders, but she didn’t seem to have gotten hurt. 

From the driver’s seat, he heard Suki checking in with Jet and Haru over the comms, who Zuko assumed had stayed behind to cover Joo Dee. 

Zuko didn’t waver his attention from the Princess, who, in turn, was staring at him. 

“Are you okay?”

She was breathing harshly through her nose, nostrils flaring slightly with every exhale. Her brows drew together, mouth setting in a hard line. “If they don’t catch that shooter, my step-father is going to declare war. Which means that everything I’ve been fighting for in the past three weeks is all going to implode. It’ll have meant nothing.”

He watched as she drew in a sharp breath, the look in her eyes growing more and more panicked. 

“Shit.” The curse slipped from her lips in a violent whisper. “ _Shit_. How did this happen? Everything was going to be fine. Long Feng was _going to agree_. _Fuck_.”

Zuko holstered his gun and reached out, lightly cupping her jaw in his hands. “Hey. Hey, look at me.” He waited until her frantic gaze landed on him. “Your adrenaline is through the roof right now, and you’re in shock. Just take a deep breath and calm down.”

A shaky laugh bubbled from her lips. “Adrenaline, yes. Shock? No. I’m a lieutenant, Zuko. Do I like being shot at? Of course not. But I’m not surprised by it.”

His name on her lips so casually made him pause for a moment, and he briefly realized that he was touching the face of a foreign Princess. With a twitch, he withdrew his hands.

“Yes, Princess.”

She blinked at the title, her eyes refocusing on his, mouth turning down. “You just saved my life. I think that puts us on a first-name basis.”

“Considering it’s literally my job to save your life, I don’t think that counts, Princess.”

Something about the testosterone that pumped through his veins and the absolute mayhem of the last ten minutes made his tongue looser and his judgment more flexible. Or maybe that was just her.

A slightly-unhinged grin flashed across her features. “And considering I saved _your_ life too, I think we can agree to drop the formality. At least in private.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Your name _is_ Zuko, right?”

He couldn’t help but let out an unprofessional snort. “Yes, Princess, my name is Zuko.”

She stared at him for a moment, and he wondered what she saw. “Katara. Say Katara.”

He frowned.

“Please.”

He licked his lips. She held her breath.

“Yes, Katara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a vague idea of how a third and possibly fourth chapter could be added to this, but I'm not sure if I'll actually get around to writing it. For now, this is all I have.


End file.
